


Alicia's journey

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Midvale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: "Hi, I’m Alicia.I’m 5 years old. I’ve got brown curly hair and dark skin. My mama says I’ve got the cutest little nose and widest grin. I’m not sure if that’s true but it makes me smile."Mostly post-canon, but with a few details that technically make it an AU (not canon). (As of the end of season 3 of Supergirl).





	1. Deozor

Hi, I’m Alicia.  
I’m 5 years old. I’ve got brown curly hair and dark skin. My mama says I’ve got the cutest little nose and widest grin. I’m not sure if that’s true but it makes me smile. Also when she tickles me. That also makes me smile... or laugh.  
My mama told me my family isn’t like most families. She explained that there are many types of families, families with only one father, other with only one mom, families with a father and a mother, two fathers, two mothers, three moms, three dads, two moms and a dad… And the list goes on and on…  
Most of those moms or dads are “together”. That means they sleep in the same room and kiss on the mouth, and, sometimes, they are married.  
I’ve got my mama, and my aunty Kara is my second mom. But mama and aunty are not together. They are sisters, and they sleep in separate rooms, and they cuddle a lot but never kiss on the mouth. They kiss on the cheeck a lot, and sometimes on the hand or shoulder… But never on the mouth.  
Both my mama and my aunty are q… qua… queer, I think that’s how it’s called. That’s because aunty likes both boys and girls. And she told me there are people who are not boys nor girls. She thinks she might like them too, but she has never liked one of them like that before, so she can’t be sure. Ah! I forgot! Those people who are not boys nor girls can be parents too! Of course! But they may not be called mom or dad… (I told you the list went on and on). Mama is queer too because she is not sure who she “likes” likes, or if she likes anyone. She says she’s never really liked someone like that too much, but she thinks she probably can. She says it’s okay to not know. I once heard aunty and mama talk about this and they said something about grey… something and demi something… I don’t know. I didn’t understand.

My mama told me once about before I was a Danvers.

She says she used to work with uncle J’onn for a few years and aunty Kara did too. But they both came back to Midvale when they found Papa (who is not my dad, he is mama’s and aunty’s dad, so he is my grandpa). They told me Papa had been missing for many years, and when they found him they decided to come back to Midvale and start the “Deozor” tourist shop where they both work now. We live in the middle of busy, touristy town. Papa and Nana live in the out… outs… ourskirts, but we see eachother every weekend, and sometimes during the week too.

Two weeks ago I started my first year of “real” school. I’ve been going to school to this same building with the same friends for two years already, since I became a Danvers. But now I started “real” school. Which means I’m all grown up.

Mama likes to go surfing in the mornings, even when it’s cold. She wakes up before aunty and I do and goes to the beach. At 7.30 aunty wakes me up and takes me to the shower. She helps me get ready but I shower all on my own now! When I’m done I call her and she wraps me in a fluffly towel and helps me get dry and dressed.

When we go out into the kitchen, mama is getting breakfast ready for everyone, with many many pankakes for aunty, toasts for herself and my monster cereals for me.

When aunty is done eating, she heads in to open the shop and mama takes me to school.


	2. Midvale

Hi, I'm Alex, Alicia's mama.

That’s how many people know me now. The other parents in the school, the kids, the teachers. And I love it. For people in my parent’s neighbourhood I’m Eliza’s and Jeremia’s daughter. For the tourits I’m the grumpier of the owners of Deozor. It’s all so familiar and natural. I couldn’t be happier.

I’m no more the black figure that appears sometimes on screen behind Supergirl. I’m no longer the woman with the big ass gun. Do I miss it? Maybe, a bit, sometimes. But then I look at Alicia’s beautiful eyes and I don’t anymore. I wouldn’t change this life for anything.

I used to sort of feel like I was missing something because I didn’t really normally feel romantic (or sexual for that matter) attraction. But I realized, in my grand scheme of things, what I was missing and always wanted was a family, and someone I loved to build it with and cuddle while watching a movie. I’ve got all of that now with Alicia and my sister Kara. And yeah, ours isn’t a traditional family. But what does that matter? I couldn’t be happier. I’ve got everything I always wanted.

I’m not saying I couldn’t fall in love. I feel like I could, maybe, if the right person where to come along. I feel, if I did, I’d probably like to try all that sexual thing everyone seems to talk about (and… well… I read about when I need some… alone time to release stress).

It’s something that could happen. But it is definitely not something I need. My life is perfectly happy already as it is, thank you very much.

The one thing I get that’s only for myself and I enjoy immensely is surfing. Man… while I can do that every day of the year (weather permiting)… I don’t need a sexual partner, I can tell you that!

I know Kara and I made the right decision coming back to Midvale and adopting Alicia. She’s the light of my life. She fills my heart and I live to make her happy and make sure she grows healthy and strong. It gives my life the ultimate purpose (for me, I know it is different for everyone). I love being Alicia’s mama even more than I am just Alex. I was born for this. We are all different, but I was born for this.


	3. Tourists

Hi, I’m Kara.  
Aunty Kara or just aunty is how Alicia calls me.

Oh Rao! That little girl is so beautiful! She makes me smile every moment of the day, when I look at her, or think about her or…

We decided she calling me aunty would make it easier for people to not assume that Alex and I were dating. And it’s not like it matters… but I’d make me feel a bit weird… I might be bi (or well, omnisexual, probably…) but I am not into my sister so… yeah. We decided that Alicia would call me aunty. It feels just like another way to say mom though, the way she says it. It makes me melt every time.

I still remember the first few days after we adopted her. She seemed a bit scared. I mean, who wouldn’t be! It was all new to her. But I remember when I became a Danvers too. I was a bit older by then, but still. I think she saw in my eyes that I understood her well. She approached me before she did Alex. I used to tell her she got blue eyes just like mine because I was her aunty. Alex used to slap me in the arm and tell me I’d confuse the little kid further. But Alicia loved the comment and made her trust us more and laugh for the first time, so it became a family joke. We did have a conversations about genetics a few months later. I’m not sure how much she understood, but we’ll have it again if needed. For now, that comment still makes us all smile and feel like a family, so it’s wonderful and perfect.

I also really like working at the Deozor tourist shop. We sell anything, from flip flops to surfing boards, jars for pickles (for some reason), snacks, soft drinks, towels and even a bit of every days essentials for those who live close by to shop there (bread, diary products and so).

I love seeming new faces so often, with some tourists coming for a weekend retreat while others stay for a whole month and even come back every year. I love being kind to people and making them happy selling them treats. It’s a different way of helping people than when I was known as Supergirl, but it works nonetheless. And well, maybe when Alicia grows up I’ll go back to being Supergirl. Time will tell.

For now life is good as is.

And yeah, I haven’t had any romantic adventures in a while. Maybe I’d like some more of that. But I’ve got all my affective needs covered by my little monster and the big one (that’d be my sister). So I’m happy, I’m really happy.

If romantic love does come knocking on my door I won’t shut it off, though.


End file.
